Prompt: Unintentionally Pregnant
by cuzo
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Regina and Emma sleep together once after a few successful dates. Everything is going well until a month later, Regina starts avoiding Emma with no explanation. After a couple weeks of radio silence Emma has had enough and breaks into Regina's house one morning to talk to her.


**SQ prompt: Unintentionally pregnant**

**Anon asked: Regina and Emma sleep together once after a few successful dates. Everything is going well until a month later, Regina starts avoiding Emma with no explanation. After a couple weeks of radio silence Emma has had enough and breaks into Regina's house one morning to talk to her.**

**Warning for some light smut.**

* * *

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand towards a secluded spot at the park. A picnic basket swayed slightly with each slow step the now established couple took to the designation of their third date. So far their relationship has been better then each of them could imagine. Of course they still had their witty banter but it became more of a game then a means to hurt each other.

Finally reach what Emma deemed the perfect spot, rolled out a big purple blanket that she happened to borrow from Mary Margaret; laying it against the soft lush grass. She turned towards her girlfriend with her hand extended and an exaggerated bow, "your throne my queen."

Regina rolled her eyes with a soft smile and sat down on the blanket placing the basket in front of her. Emma soon lowered herself beside the brunette with one arm over her shoulder and a leg propped up by the knee. A playful smirk on her lips. Regina opened the basket as she turned to look at the woman next to her, "I bought something special for you."

Emma grinned, "third date and I'm already getting special privileges."

"Don't ruin the gesture." Regina stated with another eye roll.

"You're so cute." The blonde leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I don't do cute." The brunette stated before reaching into the basket and pulling out a grilled cheese sandwich. "Take it before I feed it to the ducks." She stated while shoving the sandwich towards her girlfriends chest, a playful smirk on her lips.

Emma took the sandwich from Regina's hands and placed a finger under her girlfriends chin bringing her into a sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pulling out a sandwich for herself, Regina then settled against Emma's side; enjoying the beautiful view. The sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter today. Nature showing its true colors. It was nice to feel this new comfort she got from the blonde. Between the warm day, the gentle breeze and her girlfriend's presence; she was content beyond a past recognition. She sighed subconsciously in pure happiness.

Emma kissed the smaller woman's temple, her arm tightening around the smaller woman's shoulder "for someone who doesn't do cute. You're really good at it." A smirk.

"You have a talent for getting on my nerves," Regina stated with a chuckle.

"I have other talents too."

"Oh? Like what?" She looked up then, thoroughly intrigued.

"I can sing."

"Can you really?"

"Of course, everyone can sing can't they?"

"I don't think so."

Emma smiled as she put her sandwich down, "I can sing to you."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be. Watch and listen." The blonde cleared her throat and started to sing, in an obnoxiously bad tune," FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED MINUTES-"

"Stop!" she nearly screamed, putting her hands, "Please for the love of music." Regina cut her off while laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in her life. The blonde really brought out her better side.

Emma turned to her girlfriend with a huge grin, "what you don't like the song?"

"No I can't stand you're singing. Please don't assault my ears like that again."

The blonde laughed and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend again. "You are so hurtful." She chuckled.

"Your singing hurts me, dear."

"I can make it better," Emma then leaned over capturing her girlfriend's lips into a slow kiss. A soft tongue slipped its way past red lips and explored.

A soft moan escaped from Regina's lips, face flushing red. Softly she broke the kiss and stared in Emma's bluish-green eyes, "I think this is our best date so far."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Regina's back hit the outside of her front door as Emma's body pushed up flush against her. Somewhere between the car and the walkway their kissing had become heated and frantic. The only thing on either woman's mind was the soft lips that moved against each other and tongues clashing.

Emma's hand roamed over her girlfriend's body and down to Regina's rounded behind where she squeezed fully. A throaty moan escaped the brunette's lips. The haze in her mind clearing briefly as she suddenly broke the kiss and stared at the woman in front of her, "are you sure about this?"

It took a moment for Emma to come to her senses after their impromptu make out session. "Do you think we should wait?"

The two stood quietly for several moments.

"I think that's enough time," Emma stated before crashing her lips against the other woman.

* * *

The two fell clumsily on top of Regina's bed. Clothes were strewn across the floor as hot kisses landed themselves on flushed tanned skin. There was something different about this moment but neither one could put their finger on just what it was exactly.

Emma could swear that there was a slight vibration when their skins touched and Regina's eyes were so dark they looked almost purple. She leaned down to the spot where neck met shoulder, reveling in the hitched breathy moan she received in return.

Hands roamed and legs entangled themselves as their cores met each other's. Pale arms were placed on either side of Regina's head, flaxen curls dangling over her.

Tanned hands reached around to claw down a toned pale back and she moaned when Emma picked up pace; pushing her hips deeper into the woman below her.

As purple brown eyes peaked out from heavy lids, Regina noticed how Emma's eyes looked almost gold in the dim light of her bedroom. Her eyes closed again as her orgasm made her shiver and writhe in pleasure.

* * *

**1 Month**

Emma sat at her desk in the sheriff's office tapping a pen mindlessly against the wooden object. She hasn't seen her girlfriend in over a month and she just couldn't understand why Regina was avoiding her.

To her knowledge she had done nothing wrong. At least nothing that she could think of at the moment. For a fleeting moment she thought that maybe they had taken the next step in their relationship too soon. But that couldn't have been it because they still saw each other afterwards and Regina had seemed perfectly fine.

It wasn't until recently that the avoidance started. It seemed that the brunette was always busy and found some form of an excuse not to see her. So Emma decided to give her some space. However, a month was more than enough time. And tonight she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Pale knuckles wrapped against the door at 108 Mifflin Street. She waited several minutes and nearly growled in frustration when the door didn't open. Checking around she found a key taped under the mailbox and took a calming breath before letting herself in.

"Regina?" She called out into the empty space in the large foyer. It was still quite early in the morning so there was a big possibility that the brunette was still at home. Brown boots carried the blonde up the marble steps as she made her way to bedroom she had been in just a few weeks ago.

Grabbing the door knob Emma timidly let herself in and her attention instantly went to the strange noises filling the room, almost like a groan. She stood still and listened longer before deeming that the noises were coming from Regina's bathroom.

The door was left ajar, allowing Emma to only push slightly, the door slowly swaying open as she poked her head in. the other side revealed Regina clutching the toilet as she vomited. Her chest heaving as her head was nearly half way in. Her hair pushed forward against her face. Green eyes scanned the room before finding a bottle of pre-natal pills sitting atop the sink. And from the images collided, it didn't take much to put two and two together.

"Regina…" The blonde stated quietly.

The brunette looked up from her position wearing both a look of shock and embarrassment. Flushing the toilet she stood and moved to the sink to rinse her mouth. A tan handed reached into the round toothbrush holder and pulled up the white and purple tool to begin brushing her teeth. As if Emma wasn't even standing there.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, dumbfounded, "you're….you're pregnant?" Her eyes widened at her own realization.

When Regina finished brushing her teeth she let out a long sigh and placed a hand on either side of the sink, bowing her head. Whether in shame or disgust, she wasn't sure. "How did you get in here?"

"No you answer my question first."

Regina sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"What the hell Regina? Is this why you've been avoiding me? You've been seeing someone else?"

The brunette looked up then, her eyes soft and a tentative hand rising. "No, Emma I promise you that's not it."

"So what is it then?" The blonde locked her arms in front of her chest. Anger apparent.

Regina stood up fully as the nausea finally passed. "I didn't cheat on you Emma." A sigh, "last month…when we…" another sigh, "I lost control of my magic and apparently…yours did too…" she trailed off.

"Wait…" Emma shook her head a few times, "so you're saying..._ I_ got you pregnant?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Yes…" Regina looked away then.

Emma visibly faltered. She had come to terms with magic by now and almost nothing surprised her anymore. But she had to admit, she was never suspecting this. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft now and her arms lowered.

"I didn't think you'd stay." Regina stated in the saddest voice Emma has ever heard, her arms folded around her torso. She wanted to kick herself for the tears that were falling down her face beyond control.

Emma stepped up to her and gently placed a finger under the brunette's chin, making their eyes connect. "Hey," she stated gingerly, "I'm not going anywhere." She swiped a thumb across Regina's face to stop the tears and kissed her gently.

The brunette's face held one of shock and disbelief. "What?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be there for you and this baby." There will be only one time when Emma will turn away from a baby. And immediately after it had occurred with Henry, she vowed to never make that mistake again. So standing there in front of Regina, she meant every word. There was no way she was going anywhere now. A smile spread across her face, "you lost all chances of getting rid of me."

Regina chocked out a small laugh, "was that your plan all along?"

Emma shrugged and grinned before speaking; a slight smirk on her lips, "unintentionally."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Happy feels!**


End file.
